The Warmth My Mother Never Gave Me
by Doodling Shadows
Summary: My name's Heartcloud and I was found as a loner kit along with my brother Poppyfeather and my sister Berrypool. I was an odd cat, being pink. The Clan, PoppyClan, always ignored me, even my littermates. Except for one cat, the leader Stormstar. Will they finally accept me, will he have something important to say after an accident happens? Rated T because I'm paranoid. ;3 One-shot


**Clan: PoppyClan**

**Heartcloud: Light pink she-cat with white paws and pale Green eyes**

**Stormstar: Dark brown, gray and black tabby tom with a scar above his right eye and hazel eyes**

1st Mission: Why don't you see me?

My name's Heartcloud and I live in a clan called PoppyClan. We live far into a deep forest where poppy heads are very common. I was always ignored, alone, and dismissed as if I wasn't even there. Not even my littermates Poppyfeather and Berrypool will talk to me. We were all found as loner kits on the border. But for some reason, they were accepted, and I was not.

Even though I was ignored and alone, I was still loyal to my Clan. For they were my family, my distant, non-bonding family. I loved them, despite the way they treated me. Everyday, I would hunt, go out on as many patrols as I could handle, and do other Clan-like things. I tried my best, but it never worked. Although, that wouldn't deter me.

But one cat did notice me, and he tried to get others to as well. He was the leader, Stormstar. He was a handsome dark brown, gray and black tabby tom. Just above his eye was a scar that he had gotten when he protected me, as a kit- him an apprentice- from a fox after finding me on the border. I could never forget that day. I was just old enough to remember.

Today, I was on a border patrol- the only one that morning. Most of the cats were still asleep because it was fairly early. But, I couldn't keep still today, so I went to check the border. I couldn't explain it, but it felt like I was destined to go there.

What I encountered at the border did nothing but surprise me. It was _the _fox, the one who had attacked me as a kit. I could tell because of the large scar across its left eye, blinding that side. It was on the opposite side of the border, in a fighting stance, growling menacingly. I immediately stopped in my tracks, frozen.

The one animal that caused me so much grief, the one Stormstar risked his life to protect me from, was back.

Suddenly, it attacked, fangs bared and sharp teeth shining brightly. I was, unfortunately, locked in place in fear. I couldn't help but remember that day in the split second before it landed on me.

_I was just a little pink kit in a batch of brown, whining pitifully for my mother. I wanted to go search for her, but my little stubby legs couldn't do much but wobble at that time. I was barely a moon old. Just old enough to see, but not old enough to jump and play around with my siblings. _

_I was just like any other kit, except my fur was an odd pink. No other cat in existence was _pink. _I lay there, curled up with my brothers and sister, crying for our mother to come back, to envelop us in her warmth. It was Leaf-Bare at the time, and it was fairly chilly for a little kit with only a thin layer of fur to protect themselves. _

_Soon, after what seemed like forever of crying, a fuzzy shape entered my vision. It was orange with black paws and ears. It reminded me of our mother, and we cried harder. As it came closer, I got the feeling it wasn't our mother from its scent, but by then, it had already reached us. I bared its fangs and jumped on us, tearing into one of my brothers. We screeched as our brother was ripped to shreds before our eyes.  
_

_A blur flew by us, a muddle of grey, black, and brown intercepted the orange creature before it could attack us. Yowls and low growls filled the air as I watched the yellow grass ground turn a sickly red. My siblings and I had shut up by then, watching the blurry scenes go by. I realized tears had been clouding my vision and I shook them away.  
_

_Now everything was clear.  
_

_The orange creature was long and lengthy, not to mention super tall. The blur from before, I now noticed, was another cat. The cat fought the creature, scratching and biting, receiving some of the injuries back. The fight seemed to last moons, and then it was all over in a flash. Now the cat was leaning over us, a smile on his lips, and a tired look in his eyes.  
_

_"Hi little ones, my name's Stormpaw." he said, sorrow filling his voice as he glanced at our brother. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. . ."  
_

The fox attacked my side, ripping into my pelt. I yowled long and loud, making it sound more like a screech. I panicked and sent a fury of scratches and slashes as it kept biting. Suddenly, I heard a snap, and I couldn't feel my back.

I let a hiss escape me as it came up to my throat. I gurgled as it bit down, and went limp, the world starting to fade around me. I was almost positive that I was going to die.

I sent a powerful swipe to its neck, slicing it open in one shot. As the fox let go in a gurgling growl, I blacked out.

.-._.-._.-.

(Stormstar's POV)

I heard a long, scared yowl and immediately woke up. I streaked out of my den and out of the camp, for I knew who it was. Heartcloud. I ran across the forest, eyes wide. Once I broke out of the forest, I screeched to a halt.

It was Heartcloud, a pool of blood forming around her throat. Next to her lay the corpse of the fox I protected her from long ago. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized what had happened. I stumbled over to her, plopping down next to her stomach. I sighed a relief; she was breathing.

But only barely.

Carefully and gently, I pulled her along by the scruff towards camp. It was agonizingly slow, but I made it. Once I came into the camp, the stares of many cats bore into my pelt, looking from me to the barely breathing cat in front of me.

Letting go of her scruff, I let out a small, helpless plea. "Please. . . save her!"

.-._.-._.-.

(back to Heartcloud's POV)

I blinked my eyes open to sunlight streaking through the bracken roof. Wait, bracken? I tried to sit up, but I was only responded with jolts of pain crawling up and down my neck and back. Well, half of my back. I furiously tried to stretch my legs, but they wouldn't answer; they just stayed limp. Soon, I realized what had happened.

I had broken my back.

I looked up from tears that had miraculously appeared to see Stormstar, worry in his eyes. Just like when I was a kit. It saddened me to see him that way. Then he repeated the same exact phrase:

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner-" I caught him in the middle of it with a glare. He stepped back, surprised as I spoke.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault for going out so early and getting caught in this mess. I don't need your sympathy. No one else gave it, so why should you?"

He lowered his head for a moment before he mewed again. "B-because I-I love you," he lifted his head and padded over, burying his muzzle into my shoulder. I was startled by his words, but I soon came over the shock. This was what I had always been wishing for; someone who loved me more than any other cat would.

"I love you too." I stated, licking the top of his head. "But, now we can't be mates-"

"That doesn't matter!" he interrupted. "As long as you love me back, I'll be happy."

We continued cuddling before I fell back asleep, still embracing his warmth. The warmth that not even my mother would give me.

**My first RainClan Challenge! I kinda liked this story. Hopefully I didn't speed up the love too much. Please REVIEW and tell me how you liked it! ;3**


End file.
